Jordan Taylor Videos
Jordan Taylor Videos is Jordan's personal channel, where he uploads every Friday. It is the home of #AskJordan after episode 13. Shows * #AskJordan * Super Friend Mail * Every Hour Vlog Uploads Old videos In 2011, Jordan uploaded several videos to this channel including a 365-day series as Big Head Kid. He also had around 10 other random videos, including some animations he had made online. However, all of these videos were taken down when he started his channel up again in 2015. Eventually, he made one video public again, and may potentially do so with more in the future. # REBECCA BLACK - FRIDAY (GREATEST PARODY VIDEO) "MY LEGS" New videos # Welcome to My New Channel! # A Day in the Life of Jordan: Fun at the Recording Studio # Your Questions about My Upcoming Album ANSWERED | #AskJordan # Shmarketing Strategies (Feat. BHK) # Busy Schedule Bible Reading | #AskJordan # The Best Christian Pick Up Lines | #AskJordan # I Have a Surprise for You! # How to Win a FREE CD! | Contest # The Return of Messyges?! | #AskJordan # Cover Contest Winners # My Album RELEASED! | #AskJordan # Shoe Shopping with Jordan | #AskJordan # 30 Weird Things about Me # A Day in the Life of Jordan: Filming Messy Mondays! # "Help! I'm BANNED from Blimey Cow!" | #AskJordan # Jordan Reacts to YouTube Comments # :( # My Carnival Love Story # The SCARIEST Thing That Ever Happened to Me | #AskJordan # The Day I Met a Carny # Bionic Bunny Returns (Superman Parody Trailer) # My Most Embarrassing Moment | #AskJordan # THERE ARE TOO MANY MIRACLES # 5 Things I Don't Care to Understand # Weird Things That Happen on Your Birthday # 7 Tips for High School | #AskJordan # The Day I Scared Michael W. Smith # BIG HEAD KID TRIES SNAPCHAT # TOO CHRISTIAN FOR HALLOWEEN?? | #AskJordan # OPENING FAN MAIL # The Unexpected Reason Why We're Super Friends # The Most Unnecessarily Judgmental Rant # Happy Thanksbirthday # A Day in the Life: Hanging with Sarah # Is Blimey Cow TOO Sarcastic? | #AskJordan # unedited # It's almost Christmas. # Merry Christmas Eve! # My 8 Goals for 2016 # Lip Reading with Sarah # My Weirdest Real Life Encounter with a Fan (I never saw it coming...) | #AskJordan # Super Friend Mail! (EPISODE 2) # Frustrated with myself # About last week's video... + Cowmoonity Fancast? + Rock Climbing FAIL :( # My First Phone # The Newly Friend Game with Katie Gregoire # Meet My Dogs # My Disney World Vacation! # 10 New Things I've Tried Recently # Don't lose your imagination # A PRETTY CRAZY DAY # Can I Make a Chair Out of Toilet Paper Rolls? # Lord of the Rings Proposal! | Every Hour Vlog # Things I Would've Searched if I Had YouTube Growing Up # Why I've Avoided My Phone for 2 Days And Counting # The One Thing I Didn't Get to Do Today | Every Hour Vlog # Every Type of Youtube Thumbnail (in under 5 minutes) # Taking the Myers Briggs Personality Test for the First Time! # Can People Fall in Love on the Internet?? | #AskJordan # What Did You Guys Send Me?? | SFM (episode 3) # i need to take a break... | Unedited # i didn't mean to take a break… # PROOF Donald Trump Is a Teletubby # #AskJordan ON THE GO # Don't read too much into this # HEALTH FREAK Tries Junk Food for FIRST TIME # SEARCHING FOR HIDDEN MICKEYS # HEALTH FREAK Tries Kids' Cereals for FIRST TIME # What NOT to Say to Relient K… # Life BEFORE & AFTER Pokemon Go… # When I was a vegan # One question you've always wanted to ask me # Arthur episodes they should make # what's going on # what else is there to say... # Hey! Let me introduce myself. # MY FIRST TIME ON A BOOSTED BOARD w/ Sara Dietschy # THE MATTHIAS RANT # Answering your most embarrassing questions…�� # The Whisper Challenge w/ Sara Dietschy # TAKING THE LOVE LANGUAGE QUIZ # Q&A with REAL LIVE Where's Waldo! (not clickbait) # HEALTH FREAK Tries Energy Drinks for FIRST TIME # Try Not to Laugh Challenge! ���� # Questions you were scared to ask me… (but still did) # alcohol # This could change everything # THE BEST questions you could ask me # The Most Fun Game in the Entire World IMO �� # i failed this year # Is this my last video? # The story behind this package and what it taught me. # [no title available] # sad news # DON'T WATCH THIS if you want to die young # The worst media grammar fails of the week... # I asked her an important question # Did I think about quitting Blimey Cow? |#AskJordan # How I got on the YouTube Trending page!! # Can BuzzFeed guess my EXACT Age and Height?? # What's going on this weekend # Why we didn't tell you for so long... # We bought something # Just what we always dreamed of... # Can BuzzFeed guess my DREAM JOB from my house?? # Soo…we live together now. # Our Story # i hate vlog titles (Every Hour Vlog) # UPDATE # She picked out my clothes for date night… # Did we have a first kiss wedding? # Asking fans THE MOST unconceited question # NERF WAR: Zombie Apocalypse Challenge! # 50,000 Subscriber Livestream Party # $2,000 water bill… # Cruise Ship Escape Challenge (date night) # Why I haven't uploaded in so long # Prodigy? You decide. # Our cat's stuck in the wall… # Top 5 Strangest Bible App Games # $$$$$ a night HOTEL ROOM & HOW WE GOT iT.. # Our cat’s stuck in the wall... (PART 2) # I can't work like this anymore (quick update) # Which Fast Food Water Is the WORST? # How my video unfortunately went viral # Super Bowl 52: What they don't want you to know # We tried to paint along with Bob Ross... # Fender invited me to NYC... # Can I learn a HARD skateboard trick in one day?? # I'm scared to upload # Junk Food VS Healthy Alternative: WHICH IS BETTER? # Waking up at 5AM is changing my life # First year of marriage. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW. # Our cat's stuck in the wall... (PART 3) THE FINALE Category:Channels